Chosen
by LittleMoments24
Summary: 'I couldn't deny the obvious attraction that I felt towards Brian, but nor could I deny the connection between me and Alek. It felt familiar, ancient somehow, unbreakable. I just couldn't be sure what kind of connection it was.' Chloe/Alek. One-Shot


Fatigue shadowed me like a plague as I trudged up the stairs to our modest house. Today had been an emotionally confusing day, and I was exhausted, physically and mentally. The only thing that kept me going was the promise of a hot shower and a good night's sleep, since Jasmine had cancelled Mai training.

I fumbled the keys in the lock, and pushed the door open, wincing at the loud creaking noise it made. I really didn't want to face my mother right now, she would see through my forced casual mask in a blink of an eye.

"Chloe, is that you?" Mom appeared the in the kitchen doorway. Her hair was messily pulled back with a headband and her apron was smudged with flour.

"Are you trying to cook?" I said, faking mock-horror. She laughed for a second before sobering up immediately.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" I knew it wouldn't fool her. She just knew me too well.

In reply to her inquiry, I dropped my bag next to the breakfast bar and slumped down in an available chair. I dropped my head into my arms and let out a soft groan.

"That's what I thought. Wanna talk?" She slid across the counter from me and leaned forward, bracing her chin on her flour-stained hands.

Turmoil bubbled and frothed inside my stomach, making me feel queasy. As always nowadays, the source of my problems was my complicated love-life. If it could be called a love-life. I just thought of it as the bane of my existence.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Brian?" she questioned knowingly.

"And Alek," I agreed. Alek had dropped by during work and had hung around for a while. We had actually had a real conversation, completely devoid of snide comments and mockery. Then, Brian had walked in and asked me out, again. I couldn't deny the obvious attraction that I felt towards Brian, but nor could I deny the connection between me and Alek. It felt familiar, ancient somehow, unbreakable. I just couldn't be sure what kind of connection it was.

"I think… I think I'm in love with Brian," I whispered into my hands, which were now covering my face.

"I knew it!" Mom exclaimed, sounding like an excited teenage girl. I suppressed my urge to giggle at the look on her face.

"But, then there's Alek…" I trailed off, hoping she'd understand.

"I see what this is about. You're scared that you'll hurt Alek's feelings if you admit your feelings for Brian."

I nodded, a slight jerky motion. It wasn't the entire truth, but I couldn't very well tell her about the whole Mai/Protector thing.

She reached forward and removed my hands from my face. She covered them with her own and looked me straight in the eye. "Honey, I don't know what to tell you. But, I do know that whatever you do must make you happy. It might break a few hearts, but the important thing is that you're happy."

Not the answer I was going for.

A piercing beep echoed from the kitchen and my mom sprang up.

"Sorry sweets, but I have a casserole going. Go upstairs and clean up, we'll talk at dinner," she said, her voice drifting in from the kitchen. A split second later, I heard a cacophonous symphony of many pots and pans being clanged together. Or possibly being dropped.

I sighed and rose from my chair, stooping to pick up my bag. I turned and stepped up the stairs, towards my room on the second floor. Just as I placed my hand on the door, an almost overwhelming wave of anger and agony washed over me in a suffocating blanket. I gasped out loud in shock.

I stood there, frozen, as I struggled to keep my empathy links in check. When I had blocked out most of the emotions, I was able to push the heavy wooden door of my bedroom open.

I saw Alek standing in the middle of my room, dressed in a black t-shirt and dark jeans, his usual attire for his night watches. I realized that the emotions I had felt came from him. And everything about him screamed angry, I didn't need an empathy link to figure that out. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, the lean muscles in his arms tensed. His usually care-free emerald eyes were livid with barely suppressed rage.

"So, I hear that you're in love with Brian, huh?" he asked, mocking me without the grin that usually softened the blow.

I flinched, as if he had physically hit me, although he hadn't moved an inch. He had heard everything. Every last thing.

"Any chance that you were going to tell me to my face? Or would I have the pleasure of being Chloe's boy toy until she can figure out to get rid of me?" he said, his eyes cold.

I stepped forward, trying to protest. Trying to tell him what I couldn't tell my mother.

"No, you don't know the whole story-" I started.

"Oh, save me the details, Chloe. I can live without the tragic love story that's apparently your life," he said. He looked drained of energy, as if I had sucked the life out of him. Even worse, I saw the anger in his eyes, but it wasn't directed at me. It was directed at himself. I could just see that he was blaming himself for falling for me. This was not the way I wanted this to go.

"Just let me tell you that I may be infatuated with Brian now, but-"

He was gone. I blinked rapidly, but it was like he had just disappeared in thin air. I knew where he was though. He had crawled through the window and was now on the roof of the house on the other side of the street. I could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady, from the distance.

"I know I can't live without you," I mouthed, finished the rest of my statement.

A ball of sadness settled in my throat, suffocating me with its intensity. I could just tell that I had lost him. For how long, I didn't know.

* * *

I punched another tree. The rough bark split the skin on my knuckles, and I glanced at the red marks. Instead of pain, all I felt was the rage. The rage at her for not being honest. The rage that filled my heart when she chose him over me. But, mostly the rage that I felt at myself for not being able to control myself around her.

Why couldn't I just leave her alone? She was the Uniter and I was her Protector. That's all she wanted from me, and I was happy to suffice. Except, the unexpected turn of events that led me to fall for the one girl that I was supposed to die for. The stupid connection I felt with her was slowly making her fall apart, I could tell. I could tell that she wanted the human, and I just confused her, making her life a living hell. I didn't want to be the cause of her pain.

Even a couple hours ago, I saw the real pain and unbelievable sadness in her beautiful soft green eyes. It was tearing her apart, but I still drove the stake in deeper. I had wanted to hurt her, as badly as she had hurt me.

And now the guilt for those actions was eating me alive. But, I wasn't done yet.

* * *

I still didn't know what to do. Alek had been avoiding me for a week now, switching his shifts with Jasmine so he would only have to watch me at night, going out of his way to avoid me in the hallways, not making eye contact when I knew that he knew that I was looking. It was opening an aching hole in my heart, one that grew larger each time I saw him pay no attention to me.

I walked out of the school after I retook my Spanish quiz, my head swimming with all the verbs that I had misspelled. Everybody was gone, except for the random person still waiting for a ride. Amy wouldn't pick up her stupid phone, so I was stuck walking to work, which I was already really late for. Lorie was going to kill me, bring me back to life, and kill me again. I wished Alek was still speaking to me, then we could walk together and it would be less unbearable.

Speaking of the devil… I saw him in the distance talking to a pretty girl with long brown hair. She tossed her hair back with a perfectly manicured hand and I caught a glimpse of her face. Mimi. The visiting Mai that Valentina had introduced to me a couple weeks ago. What was she doing here, alone, with Alek?

And right before my unbelieving eyes, I saw her push him against the building and press her lips to his. He responded immediately, his long fingers getting tangled in her lustrous hair.

My stomach did a long, slow flip in my gut, and I gulped back the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. I struggled to keep my face emotionless as I quickly walked past them, although they were too absorbed in what they were doing to notice me. I tried to pretend that seeing him with someone else didn't affect me at all, didn't affect me in the least bit.

But, there was no hiding the anguish in my heart. With a start, I realized that this was how Alek felt every time he saw me with Brian, except it would be a thousand times worse. How he dealt with it for so long, I don't know.

I shook my head to try and clear the mutinous thoughts, and continued to the boutique, unshed tears glittering in my eyes.

* * *

I was right. Lorie beat me within an inch of death and then made me work overtime to make up the time I had lost. So it was well past 10 o'clock by the time I finally finished taking stock of all the new shipments. The woman's a demon when she wants to be.

With my newly heightened senses, I jumped slightly at every small sound, even though I knew it wasn't anything. Now that I knew Alek wasn't watching me as much, I couldn't help but feel exposed every time I glanced around. I didn't even know if Valentina had a Mai on my trail tonight, but it wasn't easing my uneasiness since I couldn't see them. It felt like another presence was stalking me.

I was only a couple blocks from my house when I heard the first growl. It was low, definitely not human, but not feline either. It was a canine growl.

From the shadows around me, masculine shapes emerged, baring long fangs at me.

Jackals.

Immediately, I dropped my bag and crouched in a defensive position, ready to fight or flee. My mind frantically ran through all the information Alek had told me about Jackals. They were stronger than Mai, but we had the advantage of speed and agility. If I could only make it to the rooftops, I could outrun them.

"Well, if it isn't the little Uniter," one of the growled, baring yellow-stained canines at me. His wretched breath blew in my face, hot and heavy.

"She's a pretty little thing, ain't she?" another one said, coming forward to caress my face with a gnarled finger. I immediately flinched backward as if he had burnt me and hissed, sliding my claws out. I felt my pupils dilate into slits, and every detail of the men came into crystal clear focus.

The man let out a cruel laugh, "Well, this kitty has claws. Let's see how many lives she has left. There should be one for each of us to enjoy."

My heart pounded painfully in my ears as adrenaline surged into my veins. I launched myself at the nearest one, and felt raw satisfaction as my claws sunk into his skin. I shoved him out of the way and took off, running for my life.

I quickly scaled the roof of a nearby house and sprinted across, nimbly jumping to the next one, never breaking my stride. Alek would've been proud. Speaking of which, where the heck was the Mai that was supposed to be tailing me?

All of a sudden, a hooded figure appeared in front of me. I tried to duck around the figure, but it seemed to anticipate my movements and ducked to intercept me. I felt strong arms go around my waist and a hand clamp down on my mouth. I struggled and kicked, but I was helpless as the figure dragged me to the wall and shoved me between two small brick chimneys. I saw the familiar glint of emerald eyes under the shadow of the hood.

Before I could register what had happened, the figure had stripped me of my jacket and had taken off with it. The distant howls of the Jackals immediately changed course and I could tell that they were followed the scent of my jacket, which the figure currently had.

Alek.

Alek was following me all this time. Alek had taken the jacket and was currently leading the Jackals away, giving me time to get away. Alek was currently fighting for his life against opponents stronger than him. All for me.

The next thing I knew, I was moving. Sprinting faster than I'd ever gone before. Panic gave me temporary strength and courage, and I followed the fresh scent trail of the Jackals. I could also smell my own scent, mingled with Alek's achingly familiar one. I ran faster.

I skidded around a corner and saw a bunch of hooded figures engaging the Jackals. The Mai had arrived.

I anxiously scanned the writhing mass of bodies for the familiar build of my Protector. There! I saw him furiously clawing at a Jackal that was twice his size, which was saying something. As I watched, the Jackal stepped within his strike and slashed his chest with a meaty paw.

Vaguely, I heard someone screaming. Only later, did I realize it was me.

Before I knew it, I was at Alek's side, shaking him and saying to myself that he wasn't dead, he just couldn't be dead. Jasmine had taken out the Jackal and was now sitting on the other side of Alek's limp, unresponsive body. She was dialing somebody on her phone and holding Alek's hand.

His handsome face was bruised and bleeding, and his eyelids were closed. I put my ear close to his chest and concluded that he was still breathing. Barely.

Tears streamed down my face, leaving cool trails on the burning flesh. I intertwined my fingers with Alek's other hand and used my other hand to brush some of his blonde hair out of his face. I wished that he would open his eyes and make fun of me or smirk that stupid grin of his or something. Anything but the deadly calm expression that currently occupied his face. Like he was already dead.

As if I was coming back from a distant land, the people moving around me became a blur. I vaguely remember somebody lifting Alek away from me. Me fighting to get him back. Somebody that was stronger than me holding me back, not even flinching as I punched and screamed and kicked. And then, the dizzying blackness.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was in an unfamiliar room. The room was for utilitarian purposes, as I didn't see any personal items adorn the bookshelf or the desk. I slipped my feet out from underneath the covers and realized that I wasn't even wearing my own clothes. They looked like Jasmine's work out sweats.

With a start I remembered Alek. My heart thudded to a stop as I struggled to open the door. I pulled it open and stepped into the familiar hallway of Jasmine and Alek's Penthouse apartment.

"Oh good, you're awake," I heard a voice say behind me. I whipped around, my tangled hair flying, and saw Jasmine. She looked pale and exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes.

"Alek?" I croaked, surprised at how hoarse my voice was. How long had it been?

"It's been about half a day. Don't worry; I had Valentina call your mom."

At the mention of her name, Valentina looked up from her position on the couch. She took one look at my half-crazed expression and said, "Alek's on the balcony, Chloe. He'd be happy to see you."

My heart soared. He wasn't dead.

I stumbled to the balcony and walked outside. Immediately, the cold air sliced through Jasmine's thin T-shirt and threw the ends of my hair into my face, but my eyes were immediately drawn to the lone figure leaning against the railing, looking down at San Francisco.

Alek was wearing jeans and a jacket, zipped up all the way. His blonde hair gleamed golden in the dawn sunlight, and he looked almost peaceful, standing there. I almost didn't want to disturb him, but he turned almost as soon as I stepped outside.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he said, turning back to the railing. I couldn't see his eyes.

I stood next to him by the railing and gripped it with my cold fingers. I was looking anywhere but at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, deciding the awkwardness was getting too much for me.

"I should be asking you that. You were out for a while," he said, a shadow of a grin playing across his lips.

"I'm serious. I saw the Jackal hurt you. I thought you were dead," my voice cracked, and my face turned a violent shade of red. Alek didn't look at me though.

"Well, I'm all good. Just got a little scratched up. Lost some blood," he said, shrugging as if he fought half-dog men every day. He probably did.

I bit my lip against my next question. I didn't want to bring it up, but the suffocating burden was heavy on my heart.

"Why did you come for me?"

Now, he fully turned and faced me. He got his first good look at me and noticed me shivering, so he took off his jacket and draped it on my shoulders. I didn't miss his wince as he took it off, nor did I miss the bandages that I could see through his shirt.

"It's my job," he muttered.

My heart fell. I don't know what I had been expecting, but this wasn't it. I tried to swallow my disappointment; I knew he probably didn't want anything to do with me after what I had said. It still hurt though.

The panic I had felt when he was in danger was so immediate, so real, that I couldn't help it when I ran straight to him, disregarding all safety precautions. I knew that what I felt for Brian was nothing compared to this. My heart had known all along, but my head had taken a while to catch up, possibly costing me the one person I cared the most about.

I felt his warm hand under my chin, gently pulling my face up with his fingers. I raised my eyes and met his. For the first time in a long time, they were tender.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you a couple days ago. I wasn't thinking," he murmured. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth literally fell open. The last thing I expected was for him to apologize. I didn't want him to apologize, none of this was his fault.

I jerked my face out of his grasp and took a step backwards.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. None of this was your fault. I just couldn't-" I stopped, unsure on how to put words on the emotions twirling inside of me.

"I don't love Brian," I whispered, looking at his face to see his reaction.

He smiled, a real smile, without his cocky armor.

"I know."

It wasn't exactly a confession, but it worked for me.

Alek stepped forward and his hands came up to cradle my face. I looked up at him, and I saw uncertainty flicker in his eyes. With a brief flash of confidence that surprised even me, I stood on my toes and pressed my mouth to his.

After a second, I pulled away. A small, soft smile spread across his face, making him look a lot less invulnerable. He looked... happy.

Alek dropped his hands to wrap them around me, and I let him.

The wind still whistled around us. The cold was still omni-present. My brain was still foggy from fatigue.

But, at the moment, I didn't feel any of it.

* * *

**Hey guys! This was originally supposed to be a multi-chap, but I'm working on a lot of stories and I'm busy with school so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to start another story. But, I really wanted to publish this today, so I decided just to kind of compress it. I'm really sorry, but it sounds really rushed.**

**Okay, so now that I re-read this, I realized that this was pretty crappy. I mean, I barely edited it and its really rushed and poorly written to top it all off... Well, I wanted to get this out fast, and this is the result.**

**Even if this was really crappy, review?**


End file.
